Little Moments
by The Phantom Writer
Summary: Songfic to 'Little Moments' by Brad Paisley. JouKai


Little Moments  
  
---  
  
"I hate you!" Jou yelled at the Seto, his boyfriend of six months, "You stupid, arrogent, stuck up...dumbfuck!"  
  
Seto's eyes widened. He'd been called many things by the blonde, but that...that was not one of them.  
  
---  
  
Well, I'll never forget the first time that I heard...  
  
...that pretty mouth say that dirt word...  
  
---  
  
Jou smiled, as Seto let him drive his new truck. He pulled it out of the driveway, giddy to no end that he got to drive it. Seto smiled, as he watched the happy blonde pull the truck out. He looked good, he wasn't going to hit anything, it seemed.  
  
That is until...the trashcan seemed to jump out of nowhere. It crashed into it, knocking it over.  
  
Jou climbed up, and placed a hand over his mouth, his face going red.  
  
---  
  
...I can't even remember now...what he backed my truck into...  
  
...but he covered his mouth, and his face got red, and he just looked so darn cute...  
  
---  
  
Seto laughed, and hugged the blonde, who looked so guilty for denting the new vehicle. The brunette kissed the top of his head, whispering that it was okay.  
  
---  
  
...that I couldn't even act like...I was mad...  
  
...yeah I live for...little moments...like that...  
  
---  
  
A few months later, Jou sat, watching a show on the television, when he smelled something in the kitchen.  
  
"Oh no!" He jumped up, and ran in.  
  
---  
  
...well that's like just last year on my birthday...  
  
...he lost all track of time and burned the cake...  
  
---  
  
"Seto's cake!" He cried, as he pulled it out and the smoke detector's began to screech. Seto ran down the stairs, thinking something was wrong. Jou was sitting, leaning against a counter, looking pitiful.  
  
"What's wrong, koinu?"  
  
Jou sniffed, "I burned it..."  
  
He sniffed again, and Seto pulled him up, and into his arms.  
  
---  
  
...And every smoke detector in the house was goin' off...  
  
...And he was just about to cry until I took him in my arms...  
  
---  
  
A small smile twitched on Seto's face, as Jou sobbed, quietly into his shirt.  
  
"I just wanted it to be perfect for you," He murmured. Seto snorted, and made a face, at not being able to hide the hilarity of the situation.  
  
Jou looked at him, indignantly.  
  
---  
  
...And I tried not to let him see me laugh...  
  
...Yeah I live for little moments like that...  
  
---  
  
Over the next few months, Jou had broken three vases, dropped several dishes, and burned a lot more then just some silly cake.  
  
---  
  
...Oh I know that he's not perfect...  
  
...but he tries so hard for me...  
  
---  
  
Jou tripped and fell in public, broke things often, and could never get the recipe right.  
  
But Seto just smiled, and kept on loving him, knowing that, if his pup was perfect, he wouldn't have as much fun with him.  
  
---  
  
...and I thank Ra that he isn't...  
  
...'cause how boring would that be...  
  
---  
  
"I swear! I read the map, right! Don't look at me like that, Seto..." Jou said, huffing. They were lost, Seto could tell, but he kept the smile that Jou loved to see on his face, knowing Jou did not mean to lead them the wrong way.  
  
---  
  
...It's the little imperfections...  
  
...it's the sudden change in plans...  
  
---  
  
Jou and Seto walked around, knowing they had gone the wrong way, though, as Jou grasped Seto's hand, his protested it, "I did not read that map wrong!"  
  
Seto only laughed.  
  
---  
  
...when he misreads the directions...  
  
...and we're lost but holding hands...  
  
...yeah I live for little moments like that...  
  
---  
  
A little while later, once they'd found their way back to the mansion, Seto sat, silently, his arm around the blonde, the blonde's head on his shoulder.  
  
---  
  
...and when he's laying on my shoulder...  
  
...on the sofa in the dark...  
  
---  
  
Seto was about to move his arm, because it was beginning to fall asleep, when he noticed Jou's breathing had evened out. He was sleeping.  
  
---  
  
...and about the time he falls asleep...  
  
...so does my right arm...  
  
---  
  
He wanted so badly to move his arm.  
  
---  
  
...and I want so bad to move it...  
  
...'cause it's tingling and it's numb...  
  
---  
  
But he did not want to wake his sleeping inu no tenshi(1).  
  
---  
  
...but he looks so much like an angel...  
  
...I don't wanna wake him up...  
  
---  
  
Seto went through a year, then two, with all of these 'little moments' that made him fall in love with Jou even more.  
  
---  
  
...yeah I live for little moments...  
  
...when he steals my heart again...  
  
...and doesn't even know it...  
  
---  
  
But...Seto's favorite moments were moments like this. When he held Jou in his arms...and sang.  
  
Jou smiled as Seto finished the song.  
  
---  
  
...yeah I live for little moments like that...  
  
---  
  
Owari  
  
---  
  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or this song or Brad Paisley.  
  
(1) – Angel dog/pup...roughly translated. 


End file.
